Never Ending Hope
by losttwisisters
Summary: Bella never gave up hope that one day Edward would return, even though everyone told her it wasn't going to happen. Find out that in that sometimes when there's nothing left to hold onto except for Hope.


Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters.

**Here is our new one shot, Never Ending Hope. **

**We hope you will enjoy it. Special thanks to JA Mash for helping with the parts about the Army rangers and for looking it over. Also thank you for doing the awesome banner for this story.**

**Stacie-Surprise I hope you like it. **

Please review we love reading your thoughts.

It's been a while since I wished on a star, probably since I was eight years old. I didn't get that wish at all. I wished for my parents to get back together, but that didn't happen so I never wished on a star again.

But now that I'm older and it's Christmas Eve, I thought maybe if I wished really hard and the magic of this night coupled together. Maybe just maybe, my wish might come true.

I stood out on the balcony of our apartment that we shared together and looked up at the night sky, searching for the very first star that my eyes fell upon.

I found it and its very bright, the brightest star in the sky.

I closed my eyes and said out loud:

"Wish I may, Wish I might, first star I see tonight. I wish I may get this wish I wish tonight."

Silently I whispered my wish for you to come home to me.

I went back inside the apartment and locked the balcony door.

I turned on the Christmas tree lights and sat out the milk and cookies for Santa.

I finished putting Anthony's presents under the tree.

I wish you could've been here for Anthony's birth. He looks so much like you, he has your eyes and your hair color.

He'll be three in January and that's how long you've been gone.

Everyone has given up hope on you ever coming home, except me.

I know one day if its possible you'll come home.

Emmett has been a great help to me, especially taking Anthony places and being the male influence in his life.

You'd be proud of your brother, he always tells him what you were like as a kid. Emm says he's just like you.

I pray that you'll be here soon. I haven't given up hope. I hope wherever you are, that you haven't forgotten me.

I walked to our son's room to check on him. He's curled up in his bed with his teddy bear, he named him Masen after your middle name. I talk about you all the time too, he likes to hear the stories.

He looks so much like you when you slept. So sweet and carefree.

He never hears me as I cry myself to sleep at night, holding onto an old shirt of yours. It has long since lost your scent.

I sometimes can't remember the sound of your voice or the touch of hands, but other times they are so fresh in my mind.

I miss you so much. There will never be anyone else for me.

Your parents have always been so supportive of me and Anthony. After the government claimed that you were gone, I refused to leave here. So they ended up moving here to be closer to us. They made sure to always include us in family gatherings and they always introduce me as your fiancé. Even though we were only engaged for a month before you were deployed.

I walked to our bedroom and laid in our bed. I pulled out the shirt from underneath your pillow and held on to it as I looked at your picture.

I thought back to the last night in our bed.

**Flashback**

It was the last night before he was deployed for parts unknown. We had a nice dinner with some of the people from his company and their wives, but we left early to spend time alone together.

Once we got home, he carried me to our bedroom kissing me as he went. I could feel the sexual tension building between us.

He laid me down on our bed and he took my clothes off. He kissed me as each piece of my clothes had been removed, with each kiss he became move aggressive. I knew that this was just as hard on him as it was for me.

I made sure that I was touching him as he went down my body. I would pull his hair or whatever else I could reach.

Finally both our clothes were gone and he pushed into me hard and fast. I think this is what we both needed but I also felt like I wanted him to make love to me as well.

After a few minutes our agressiveness had come to a stop and he starting to make love me.

"Bella, I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, Edward," I said.

For the rest of the night we made love to one another as if it was going to be the last time that we would ever make love .

In the morning we got up early and we held tight to each other, not knowing when we'd see each other again. Emmett came with us to the airport, you wanted him there so I wouldn't have to drive home alone.

We kissed liked it would be our last and at the time we didn't know that it was.

About ten weeks after that morning, I found out that I was pregnant. I was so happy about it, and I wished that I could tell you. But with the type of mission you were on you weren't allowed any communication from the outside world.

That was the hardest part about you being an Army Ranger, it wasn't like being in the regular military. You were classified as special forces and all your locations and missions were always confidential.

I hated not even knowing where you were in the world.

You never knew you were going to be a father and that you were having a son. I wished more than anything that I could have told you. I started writing you letters that I could never send, but I figured once you got home you could read them.

Your parents came to stay with me as my due date got closer. They were very supportive of me and helped me in every way possible.

In January, Anthony Edward Swan was born. He had your hair color and your eye color. Your mom said he looked just like you as a baby. I had your parents take plenty of pictures, and I couldn't wait for you to get home to meet your son.

But that day would never happen.

Three months after our son was born, Emmett was there visiting and there was a knock at the door. He answered it and two men in uniforms asked for me.

He called for me and they explained who they were and that the mission you were on went terribly wrong and your whole squadron was lost. They said they were very sorry our loss and presented me with a flag. I collapsed in a heap on the floor when they told me, the pain that surged through me was so strong that I nearly lost my breath. Emmett held me as I cried but I refused to believe you were really dead. I knew you would never leave me and Anthony, you had to be out there somewhere. They presented me with a flag and that flag became so precious to me, second only to Anthony. He was the most precious part of you. One that you'd never know existed.

All I remember of that day was that I crumpled to the floor as Emmett tried to get a hold of me.

He took care of Anthony and got your parents there.

They tried to get me to leave and go home to Washington, but I refused. I wouldn't leave Georgia.

I wanted to stay there in case you came home.

I wouldn't give up hope, even though everyone else did. I would never give up hope.

Your parents moved to Georgia to help me with every thing and Emmett relocated too.

He wanted to help with Anthony.

He'll be three soon and we are celebrating another Christmas without you.

But I'm still holding onto the never ending hope that you'll be coming home to us.

EPOV

After two and a half years, I am finally on my way home. I couldn't believe how long it took to be able to get a hold of some sort of ID. The government classified my entire company as deceased. I couldn't believe they could do something like that. I was scared to death of what they might have told my family, of what they might have said to Bella. Would she still be there when I got home? Is she still waiting for me?

They had sent us to Iraq for a reconnaissance mission. It shouldn't have taken us long at all. We'd been on missions like this one several times before. We were supposed to collect intel on the location of a high value target. We needed to find out his position and how many men he had around him so they could send in a team to take him out. We parachuted into the designated insertion area and made our way to the target. Everything went well until we were making our way back to the extraction point. Specialist Newton was often a problem for me, always challenging my authority as a Staff Sergeant and the one in charge of the mission. As we made our way back through the desert he was more focused on trying to take over the lead position than he was on just getting out safely. His weapon discharged and alerted the hostiles to our position. We tried to radio for help but we were still about a mile and a half away from where the Black Hawk was supposed to pick us up. The next thing I heard on the radio will forever haunt me. The voice of the Captain ordering the team waiting to extract us to abort the mission. They left us behind, with no help, no id's and no way of getting home. What was worse we had no way of contacting the outside world.

I was glad to be on the way home. I haven't stopped loving Bella, if anything I love her more than ever. She was the only thing keeping me alive out there. I thought of her and the life I wanted to have with her.

I hoped that she'd be there. I know its a lot to ask someone, to be there even though they've been told that I am dead. But Bella and I have a connection. I hope and pray that she felt my presence and waited for me. I don't know how I will feel if she's moved on.

As the plane landed, I grabbed my only bag and got up from my seat. The flight attendant wished me a Merry Christmas and I just nodded at her. I couldn't believe that it was Christmas.

I walked to the front of the terminal and got into a taxi. I told him the address and I sat back, resting my eyes. So many thoughts were swirling around my head.

I was scared that Bella wouldn't be there anymore, that it was too long and she found someone else to love her. I couldn't blame her if she did. I have been gone, and to everyone I was dead.

It didn't take long to get to the apartment we shared.

I paid the driver and got out.

I looked up at the balcony and I could see the tree lights reflecting in the windows.

Bella always loved Christmas, it was her favorite holiday.

We always decorated our tree on Thanksgiving evening. She'd get out the boxes of red, white and silver ornaments and we'd decorate it. We'd sing carols and string popcorn, while we sipped hot chocolate.

Our first Christmas here, we decorated the tree and I spread out a blanket on the floor and I made love to Bella in front of the tree as the lights twinkled over our skin. She looked so beautiful as we reached our climax together.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts away, I walked slowly to the door.

Looking under the potted tree to the left of the doormat, I found our key there. Its been in that spot since the day we moved in, since one of us has always left our key behind.

Unlocking the door, I stepped inside and closed the door behind me.

I looked around at the apartment, everything looked pretty much the same.

Our tree with its red, white and silver bulbs was in the same spot.

Pictures of us, were still on the mantle. But there were three stockings hung there.

Maybe she did move on? Was someone else living here with my Bella?

Looking over at the tree there were lots of presents there, and a plate of cookies sitting on the table with a glass of milk.

Huh, that's weird. Bella never used to do that. Something isn't right.

I placed my bag on the floor and walked further into the living room, I froze when I noticed the small form of a child peaking out from underneath the tree. My heart sank and a muffled sob escaped before I could stop it. Suddenly the child looked up at me and I felt all the air in my lungs leave in a whoosh.

"Daddy?" he asked quietly.

For a long moment I stood frozen, I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I blinked rapidly and rubbed at my eyes.

This can't be real, my mind was spinning and I couldn't grasp what I was looking at. This child was not just any child, but a little boy. A little boy that looked just like me. He had my eyes and the same hair color as mine, I could see some of Bella in his features too.

He was my son.

I had a son.

I sank to my knees as the little boy approached me.

"Daddy, you're here. Mommy made a wish outside, and it came true," he said as he shyly wrapped his arms around my neck.

I was overcome with emotion as his little hands held on to me.

This little child was mine and Bella's son.

I could feel the tears seeping down my face.

Bella hasn't moved on, she's been here waiting for me with our son.

I pulled away to look at him. He had to be close to three years old. That would mean Bella would've have gotten pregnant right before I was deployed.

"What is your name?" I asked completely dumbstruck.

"My name is Anthony Edvard. Mommy said I am name after you daddy, just mixed up."

I chuckled out loud.

Bella and I used to argue over names for the children we'd have. She always wanted an Edward Jr, but I wouldn't want to stick any child with Edward as a first name.

So we compromised that we'd mix up my name and he would be called Anthony Edward.

He looked up at me while biting his bottom lip, the same thing Bella did when she was thinking about something.

"Anthony, what are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, really. Just are you staying with us? Mommy's been sad. She thinks I don't hear her crying at night. But I do. She just don't know it."

That statement broke my heart, my Bella has cried herself to sleep for so long. But no more. I'm here now and she will never have to cry herself to sleep again.

"Baby I'm home to stay," I said as I hugded him to me.

I could hear footsteps behind me somewhere.

"Anthony, I heard voices," she said as I slowly turned around.

She froze just like I did.

She just looked at us and I could see the tears start to fall from her eyes as she walked towards me.

"Oh, Edward," she gasped, clutching her hands to her chest.

"Mommy, your wish came true. Daddy is here," Anthony said looking up at her.

Bella still looked so beautiful. She took my breath away.

She took a few steps forward and then dropped to her knees and threw her arms around the both of us. Hugging us to her as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Bella," I said as I brought my hand to her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"I'm home baby, I'm never leaving either of you again," I said looking into her brown eyes.

"I never gave up hope, Ed...ward," she sobbed. "Everyone wanted me to, but I couldn't. I had to hold on, I knew you would never leave me. I knew one day you'd be back."

"I'm here baby, and I love you so much."

"I love you too so much," she said quietly.

I leaned over and captured her lips in mine and it was a sweet kiss considering that Anthony was still in my arms. But now he was sound asleep snoring softly.

"Let's take him to bed," she said as she pulled away and got up.

I got up with him in my arms, and I followed her to his room.

Walking in I placed him in his bed, I looked him over and smiled at Bella.

I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I love you daddy," he said sleepily.

I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had a son. There was so much I wanted to say. I looked down at Bella and wanted to say something but the words wouldn't come.

She squeezed my hands and led me out of his room, walking me toward our room.

I knew we needed to talk.

"Bella," I said as we stopped at the door.

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you everything that happened, I need you to know it all," I said as I placed my hands on her cheeks.

She nodded her head as I placed my lips on hers. This kiss wasn't sweet, it was needy. Our lips crushed against each others, as I held her against the door. Sobs escaped her, as we kissed.

I removed my lips and kissed along her jaw to her ear. Slowly I sucked her earlobe between my lips and lightly bit it.

"Edward," she whispered as I pulled back to look into her eyes.

"Baby, I'm so sorry you had to go through everything alone. I wish I could've been here for you. I love you so much and I am never leaving you again."

She opened the door to our room and she pulled me inside.

We sat on the bed and I began to tell her everything about how our mission went bad, to being abandoned and left for dead.

I told her how each day I held on for her. I told her how glad I was that she never let go of hope that I'd be home.

I told her about the struggle we had to prove who we were and to get proper ID's to get back home.

I apologized over and over again for leaving her, and for not being with her when Anthony was born.

She told me my parents and brother moved here when she refused to leave. I couldn't wait to see them, but right now I had other things on my mind as I laid her back against the pillows.

"Edward," she murmured as I brought my lips back to hers.

Her hands found the back of my hair as our lips moved against each others.

I untied her robe and pushed it off her body.

I looked down at her, and she looked so beautiful. The blue of her nightgown looked so gorgeous against her creamy skin.

I kissed down her neck to the valley between her breasts.

She moaned as I kissed there.

I slowly moved my hands to the hem of her gown and pushed it up.

She sat up slightly, so I could pull the gown off her body.

Looking over her body, I could see her slight blush creeping up her cheeks.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and whispered beautiful.

She took my hand and kissed my palm, while looking up into my eyes.

"Edward, make me yours again. I need to feel you, to know that you're really here," she pleaded.

"I'm here baby," I said as I pulled her lacy blue panties off her body.

She nodded as she placed her hands on my back.

"I'm never leaving you again," I said as I slipped inside her. She was so warm and so tight, she felt so good.

As we moved against each other, I knew I wouldn't last long. It's been so long.

It felt so good being with her again. I never thought that I would be again.

We moved in sync with one another and I love that even though it's been awhile our body still moved with each other.

I started to move faster and she met me with each thrust I made.

"Edward you feel so good babe. Please don't stop."

"Never Bella never," I panted out.

I could tell she was getting close and I was too.

We reached our climax together, murmuring each others names as we clung to each other.

"I love you Edward," she said as he brought her lips to mine.

Kissing her softly, I told her I loved her so much.

I wrapped her in my arms and just held her against me.

We made love several more times before the night was over and then I fell asleep with my love in my arms.

There was no other place I wanted to be ever.

I was home with my Bella and my son.

BPOV

Waking up on Christmas morning, I thought last night was a dream until I moved my hand and felt Edward next to me.

After we made love several times last night, we fell asleep in each others arms. I coudln't believe that he was home.

I moved and he turned towards me, with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Merry Christmas, love," he said as he pulled me to him.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," I said as he brought his lips to mine. We kissed until we couldn't breathe and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry I don't have any gifts for you, Bella," he said tracing is finger down my cheek.

"I don't need anything, Edward. You're all I need for Christmas." I pulled him back down to me and kissed him. I could feel him hard against my leg, but before we could do anything more we heard Anthony yelling from the living room.

"Daddy, Mommy," he called.

I looked over at Edward as he heard Anthony calling for him. He had a huge smile on his face.

We got out of the bed reluctantly and went to the living room.

Anthony was sitting in front of the Christmas tree surrounded by presents. He looked so adorable. His smile lit up when he saw us, holding hands as we came in the room.

Edward sat down on the couch and I went to get my camera.

"Daddy, you are here. I thought I dreamed you," Anthony said as he got in Edward's lap.

He put his arms around him and I snapped the picture. It would be the first of many, I'm sure.

I set the timer on the camera and then sat down next to them, we looked up just as the camera clicked. It was our first family picture.

Anthony jumped up and went back to the presents as I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Tired, love?" he asked.

"No, just content and happy to be here with you."

"Me too," he said as he watched Anthony tear through the mound of presents.

Anthony got up and handed a box to Edward.

"What's this buddy?" Edward asked, his eyes searching mine.

"It says your name, daddy," Anthony told him.

Tears suddenly sprang to my eyes as I remembered what that was.

"Edward, every year I'd put that gift under the tree in hopes that you'd be here to open it," I said as the tears spilled down my cheeks. "I never thought you'd be here to open it."

Edward opened the gift and looked inside.

He took out the picture frame of the ultrasound picture and the letters I wrote to him once I found out I was pregnant.

I watched as he read each one and the tears fell from his eyes.

"Baby, thank you for this," he said as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

We pulled away as we heard the phone ringing.

"Damn," he whispered.

"Yeah," I agreed as I got up from his arms so that I could answer the phone.

"Hello," I said.

"_**Merry Christmas, Bella. How is my grandson so far this morning?" **_Esme asked.

"He's awesome," I said as the tears sprang to my eyes and a sob came out.

"_**Bella, what's wrong?" **_she asked.

"Nothing, can you guys get here?" I asked looking over at Edward. He knew what I was doing.

"_**Yes, we are on the way," **_she said. I could hear her yelling at someone.

I hated not telling her, but I wanted her to be surprised when she saw Edward with her own eyes.

"Okay," I said as I hung up the phone.

I looked over at Edward, and he smiled. I knew he wanted to see his parents too.

"Baby, you better prepare yourself. Your mom and dad are on the way. Probably Emmett too."

"I think I'm ready, but I think we should get dressed," he said as he pulled me to the bedroom.

I went to the closet to get my clothes and he pulled his clothes out of his drawer.

Everything was left exactly where he left it. I never wanted to change anything, because I believed he'd come back to me.

He pulled on his pants and they were a little loose. He's lost some weight but still sexy as hell.

He tried to tame his hair, but it wasn't working out.

We could hear Anthony in the living room, and he was talking to someone.

I knew Esme would open the door with her key.

"Bella," she called.

"I'll be out in a minute," I called to her.

"I don't know what the best way to do this is," I said pulling my hair up into a pony tail.

"Any way you want to do it is fine by me," he said as he kissed my neck.

I opened the bedroom door and I could hear Anthony talking to them and Emmett.

"Emmett's out there too," I whispered to Edward.

Edward nodded as we listened to Anthony.

"Gramma, did you come here to see my daddy too?" Anthony asked them excitedly.

"Honey, your daddy's not here. You must have dreamed about him again sweetie," Esme replied gently as we walked down the hallway.

"No Gramma, he's really here. You'll see," Anthony said as he looked up at her.

Esme started to say no, when Emmett saw us standing there.

"Mom, maybe you should look up," Emmett told his mom.

Esme looked up to see Edward and me standing there.

"Edward," she yelled as she sprinted towards him.

He caught her in his arms and hugged her to him.

"Mom, it's okay. I'm home for good," Edward told her.

Esme pulled away and just looked him over.

"I told you Gramma, daddy came home. Mommy made a wish on the star and he walked in the door," Anthony said as he came over to Edward.

Emmett came and hugged Edward too. They talked for a few minutes before

"Edward, where have you been? How are you alive? They said you were dead," Esme said all in one breath.

"Mom, have a seat and I will tell you all about it," Edward said as he sat down on the couch with Anthony in his lap.

I went to make coffee and get the cinnamon rolls out that I made yesterday, while Edward told them his story.

I could hear Emmett as he yelled about the government.

I carried the tray out to the living room.

"Baby, why didn't you call for me? I would've helped you," Edward said.

"It's okay, you needed to tell your mom and brother what happened to you," I said as I passed him his cup of coffee.

"Momma, can I have some milk?" Anthony asked.

"Oh course, sweetheart."

"I'll get it," Edward said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Edward asked when he came back in carrying Anthony's milk.

"He'll be here as soon as he gets off work, I told him to get right over here."

We all sat there and talked. We watched as Anthony and Edward played on the floor with the toys.

I didn't have to make dinner since we were going to Esme's for dinner.

A short time later, Carlisle came in the apartment.

"Hello," he called as he came in.

"Hi Dad," Edward said walking toward him.

"Edward!" he exclaimed.

They hugged and Edward told him about his ordeal, and I couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes.

Edward reached over and took my hand in his and squeezed it.

Never again would we be apart.

After everyone left, we got cleaned up and got ready to go to Edward's parents house.

This truly has been the best Christmas ever, I had finally gotten everything I ever wanted.

I had a never ending hope that my Edward would come home to me and he did. I knew that no matter what happened now, we would get through it together.


End file.
